1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a movement assessment apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a movement assessment apparatus configured to provide biofeedback to a user regarding one or more bodily movements executed by the user, and a method for providing biofeedback using the same.
2. Background
Training for a sporting activity or dance performance usually requires going through the same motion repeatedly. Typically, a coach or trainer first tells the trainee what to do, and then observes the motion and corrects mistakes. Particularly, in movements performed quickly, the coach explains the mistakes after the trainee performs the activity. This may take the form of showing a video of the trainee performing the activity, and then pointing out the errors. Seeing the mistakes after the fact is not as effective as getting instantaneous feedback while performing the activity. Still more effective is the feedback conveying not only at what point the mistake is made, but also letting the trainee know the magnitude of the error.
Therefore, what is needed is a movement assessment apparatus that is capable of providing biofeedback to a user regarding one or more bodily movements executed by the user. Moreover, what is needed is a method for providing biofeedback to a user regarding one or more bodily movements executed thereby that can be used to enhance the user's performance of a particular activity. Furthermore, a motion assessment apparatus is needed that can be effectively utilized during a plurality of different movement activities performed by a user, such as during the performance of various sports.